


perfect shadows in a sunshine day

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dead Castiel, Dead Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, King of Hell Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the E/O Challenge Community over on FanFiction.net. Drabble word: forever. With great power comes the desire to just not give a damn about anyone ever again, a condition Demon Dean knows about all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect shadows in a sunshine day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble title taken from this quote by Christopher Marlowe, from Edward the Second:
> 
> What are kings, when regiment is gone,  
> But perfect shadows in a sunshine day?
> 
> Word Count: 100 on the nose.
> 
> POV: Demon Dean

I didn't go to Sam's funeral. Hey, I let him live after I put him in that wheelchair 60 years ago. He got off light.

Cas showed up with his usual guilt trip. Tried to appeal to my better nature. Lucky for me I don't have one anymore. Dumb sonofabitch looked sad. Said I was still the Righteous Man now and forever, no matter what.

He pulled out his angel sword. I had the First Blade.

No regrets, no mercy. Should have ganked him years ago. I've been busy.

Crowley and his mom want Hell back? I don't think so.

~finis~


End file.
